Dragon Eyes
by Rogue-writer-16
Summary: A child is born on a stormy night with dragon eyes. It is in an of Port Caynn that she meets with her future years later and her simple life of subservience is lost to a new life of action and adventure after her encounter with the King and his court.
1. Birth

**A/N:** This is my first story on so plz be nice- no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.

**_Disclaimer:_ Credit for Totall, Port Caynn, Corus and the Yamani Islands, along with everything else, including the Shang warriors, but my characters goes to Tamora Pierce.**

**_Claimer:_ I own Mel, her mother, Phillus and his wife so don't steal. They are mine!**

Enjoy and please remember to R&R, tell me what you do and don't like and what I can do to improve my writing.

Bye.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Birth**

What a woman of such exotic beauty was doing in the centre of Tortall, no one knows. What business such a woman had in the most dangerous area of Corus whilst so heavy with child is, too considered a mystery but it is in the cellars of an old innkeeper that our story begins.

Phillus, the elderly innkeeper had seen the woman enter and his heart instantly went out to her. She was large with child and could barely walk straight with exhaustion. Even whilst in the middle of labour, as he saw her now, he could tell she was of rare beauty. She had an element to her that seemed to glow, even while covered in sweat and screaming and cursing at the world.

"A'righ', lass, one more push 'nd ye'll 'ave yer' babe." Phillus told her as she gripped the sides of the cot she occupied, supported by his wife in a half-sitting, half-lying position. Phillius had had some training in the arts of a Healer many years ago and could already see the child almost out was healthy and live.

A storm raged outside, shuddering the building and shaking dust from the ceiling of the old cellar. It was one of the worst he had ever seen and he had lived his entire life in Corus. He pitied any out in the open, as well as those at sea who would receive the full brunt of the storm.

Thunder sounded in time with the woman's desperate scream as her child emerged, lying silently in Phillus' arms. He felt her breath move in and out of her tiny body as she lay in his arms, though she didn't open her eyes nor make a sound. An odd thing for a newly born babe, he thought. Lightning slashed across the night sky, blooming through the window of the cellar and shedding light momentarily on the newborn. She was a soft pink with a dark head of abundant hair, just as beautiful as her mother.

"Here ye' are, lass, yer' babe and a fine lass she be." Phillus told the woman proudly, settling the newborn on her chest, as his wife remained to support her.

Tears ran freely down the woman's face as she gazed upon her babe. She brushed a hand gently over her daughters' thick hair, her cheeks, her arms and still, more tears came.

Lightning and thunder crashed in symphony, making both Phillus and his wife jump before looking back at the proud mother. She smiled down at her babe and with a sigh, breathed her daughters name,

"Melanie…" The air was charged with sudden electricity, stilling all movement within the cellar, even the wind and storm halting a moment as the three adults and, even the child felt a presence join them. Violent lightning split the sky and thunder howled and the spell was broken, and with it, the beautiful woman closed her eyes and let out her last breath with a contented smile, her body going lax in the arms of the innkeepers wife.

It was as the babe felt her mothers' spirit leave her body that she let out a wail, her tiny hands clenching and unclenching. Phillus and his wife stood there, unable to speak of the undoubtable interference of the gods they had just witnessed and felt. Phillus took the babe from her mother's lifeless body while his wife laid the beautiful woman gently on the cot and recited prayers for her spirit as the babe wailed all the while.

The innkeeper and his wife were once again speechless once the babe opened her eyes at last. They were an undeniable gold with the black irises thin and longer than a normal human, much like a cat, yet so unlike.

Phillus rocked the babe- Melanie, as her, other had named her, until she was silent, smiling up at the old man and his wife, who came to stand beside him.

"We canno' keep 'er, Phill_yus_." His wife told him softly, though her hand strayed into the babes grip, smiling softly as she squeezed it, gurgling happily. She sighed, "Not with eyes like tha'. They's demon eyes, Phill_yus_. Dontcha know wha' people'll say? Specially 'ere in Corus, in these parts."

"I know, love, bu' watcha 'spectin' me ta do? I can' jus' abandon the babe, now can I." Phillus told his wife. The storm outside appeared to slow and only light rain could be heard falling. "I've go' it. She won' ever be accepted 'here, no' now a' leas', bu', jus' maybe, she will in the Yamani Islands. Watcha think? If we send 'er there she can live there an' learn ta figh' too, ta protec' 'erself when she needs ta. Eh?"

"She's adorable, Phill_yus_ an' if we could, I'd keep 'er as me own, ye' now tha', righ'? Bu' this seems like good thinkin' from you 'usband. I can watch the inn fer a day or so an' ye' can take 'er ta the Yamani's."

"A'righ', I'll go in the morn, love. Les' git the babe ta bed." he said, passing the babe to his wife as she nodded. Phillus' wife never mentioned where he had taken the woman's body, she simply fed the babe, putting it to bed as she was told. In the morn as Phillus left, the only trace that the woman had been there at all was the leather thong around the babes neck holding a simple silver ring with three small diamonds set in it and a dragon engraved in the underside, it's head, breathing fire and tail each joined with the three diamonds, just touching the outer two. The couple had noticed it on the woman's finger the night before, betraying that she was once of a wealthy, though unknown heritage.

Phillus kissed his wife and, with a sad smile but determined step, carried the babe towards Port Caynn, beginning his journey to the Yamani Islands.


	2. Life

**A/N:** Thank you muchly for the reviews. I appreciate it. Celtic-Dragon-89, Fever and Mirrors, Pie of Dommeh (huh?) and Xewioso- all big kisses and a cookie- thanks again.

**_Disclaimer_: All credit for Tortall, Port Caynn, Buri, Raoul, Shang Warriors and the Yamani Islands goes to Tamora Pierce.**

**_Claimer_: I own Mel- of course- Phillus and Lady Erica- No stealing!**

Just in relation to a review or two, this is set after all of Tamora Pierces novels so far. After Alanna, Aly, Kel etc. Also, in reference to her characters well- you'll just have to read, won't you!!

Remember to R&R so I continue writing.

Bye.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Life**

**15 years later**

As Phillus had said, he had taken the babe to the Yamani Islands, leaving her to the charge, specifically, of the legendary Shang warriors there. There she trained with them, from the time she could walk. Although she was housed and fed, most were afraid, if not wary of the girl with the strange eyes and she was taunted and shunned because of it. From children to adults, they ignored her, curse her or simply avoided her the entire time she lived within the islands. Melanie possessed the Gift, fire magic, to be exact and her temper, though slow to stir, was known to be explosive and dangerous. The Shang training she and received however helped her in controlling it. Still, the torment of others and the constant despise she felt became too much for her and she requested to be sent to Port Caynn at the age of fourteen.

Once there she came under the employment of Lady Erica of Port Caynn. As her maid she encountered both the young ladies sides; the poised, calm, beautiful, considerately polite side shown in public, yet, also, her hideous, snarling, temperamental, childish side within the walls of her richly furnished and elaborately decorated home. Lady Erica was a true noble Lady and she knew how to play the court and other people well. However, on those few occasions she didn't get what she wanted she would become violent towards the strange-eyed maid who said little in protest and did less in defence of herself.

It was in this service that Mel first met with her future, though, at that point in time, it was probably the last thing on her mind. She was carefully manoeuvring through the crowded inn, dodging tables and roaming hands with her mistresses' refreshments, which had been specifically requested and pedantically particular when the door slammed open forcefully by the unusually strong wind, bringing a storm with it, no doubt, she figured, as it came from the direction of the Emerald Sea. The sudden slam caused a large, burly man to jump in his seat and ram hard into Melanie, causing the drinks balancing on her tray to topple to the ground, spilling everywhere, followed with Melanie. She was unfortunate in she was barely two steps from her mistresses table, which she was sharing with a crooked-looking man. The spill barely reached her high-cost leather boots yet she still squealed shrilly as she lifted her skirts to avoid the liquid, kicking the spilt drink in Melanie's face as she went,

"You stupid, incompetent brat." Lady Erica shrieked, stomping to her feet. Obviously she did not consider anyone of high importance within this inn or she would have kept a hold on her temper. She stepped delicately over the puddle as Mel tried to stand, eyes downcast as always. Lady Erica's boot in the ribs stopped her half way, sending her to the ground again, "Clumsy _freak_. Clean this up _this instant_." She hissed.

"Begging your pardon, my Lady, but I apologise, it was my fault. Ran into your young maid through no fault of her own." The large man told Lady Erica, standing from his seat and towering over her, eyes worriedly glancing at Melanie scrambling to stand and clean the mess at the same time. The man was built broadly with tan and ruddy cheeks, thick black hair and a moustache with equally dark eyes. Lady Erica gasped quietly as she recognised him, blushing and curtseying to him.

"Apologies, my Lord, I did not recognise you in such an… outfit." Lady Erica stammered as she glanced at his desert-lander dress with a mauve burnoose flung carelessly over his shoulders.

"Very graceful of you, but I do believe it is not to I whom you owe an apology, Lady…?" he asked, bowing slightly which, from the corner of Mel's eye while still kneeling on the wet floor, looked strangely bizarre. She saw a tall, giant of a man in Bazhir dress with a matching tan bowing and speaking politely as a courtly gentleman.

"Lady Erica of Port Caynn, my Lord." She told him proudly then scowled at Melanie, "She is merely a servant girl and an oddity at that. She's barely worth the time of day for those like us, let alone an apology." She spat, still scowling at Mel as a bar mistress handed her a cloth and helped her clear up the mess, smiling awkwardly at her while avoiding her eyes.

Throughout her life, Mel had realised, her eyes had a significant affect on women all over. The majority of people who saw her were affected by unease because of her eyes, hence her tendency to keep her gaze downwards but it was specifically the women who showed such despite towards her. She had realised that it was her eyes having some kind of effect on them as she was well liked until she looked them in the eye. They then became hesitant, mistrusting and nasty creatures of jealousy for no apparent reason. There were few men who were affected in such away but she had discovered that there were indeed those men. Usually once a man discovered her eyes, they would accept her rather quickly, after the initial shock and, at the very worst, ignore her the rest of the time they were around each other. Obviously this man hadn't caught sight of her eyes yet.

Whoever this man was, he was undeterred by Lady Erica's reasoning and continued in his attempt to persuade her to apologise.

"Truly, my Lord, she does not mind. She knows no better and I am kinder to her than most." The Lady told him sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him slyly. "Is this not true… Miranda?" Mel curtseyed in return, once she stood, still with her gaze glued to the scarred floor of the inn.

"Of course, milady. Of course." She answered obediently though it was evident this was not so.

"Of course, kindness, these days must mean a boot to the ribs, does it?" the large man's companion spoke up, stepping around the table. She was shorter than Mel and much shorter than the large man with caramel coloured skin, obviously tanned by the desert sun as she too wore a burnoose, dark blue in colour that highlighted her hard, dark eyes. The woman was stocky and sturdily built but had a dancers grace about her, told by the very way she held herself. To Mel, she instantly looked like a warrior, though she was tempted to ignore such a suggestion because female warriors were still very rare in Tortall, despite the Lady Knights that could be found.

"I beg your pardon, my Lady but I do no believe I know of _you_." Lady Erica snarled and the woman's dark eyes glinted. For such a small woman, made to seem even smaller by the size of the man beside her, she appeared fearless as the other woman's words bounced harmlessly off her where Melanie flinched.

"Oh, _my Lady_, of course you would not. I doubt you would pay attention to _anything _beyond the end of your nose if it did not occupy a set of breeches and _claim_ to be a man." The woman told Lady Erica coolly. The big man, obviously, was trying to bite back a smile. Mel had decided, despite herself that she liked this woman.

"Buri." He warned with a glance at the noble woman's face that had quickly lost all colour then promptly filled with indignant red.

"_Buri!_" Lady Erica laughed, "Of course, Lord Raouls' trollop. I should have known, who else could you _possibly_ be. I mean, who _else_ would run around in men's clothing besides _you_ and those _Lady_ Knights!" she laughed again. Both man and woman stayed silent, their faces settled in an icy mask. Melanie felt the woman's words sting her own heart for the people who had, for once, stood up for her.

Whoever these people were they had kind hearts and there was no reason for Lady Erica's spiteful ways. She had thought it was only she who received such treatment from the lady but, if it were a Knight of the realm she was speaking to, and in such a way, perhaps it was not her fault, as she had always thought.

Harsh words spilled from Lady Erica's mouth and still the couple said nothing, the inn patrons falling silent as the noble woman continued to rant. Mel's heart restricted as she was brought into the lady's ramblings and every word cut to the bone. As she finished her rambling she was breathing hard. Lady Erica scowled at the couple, at Mel and at the stunned crowd. Even the man with whom she was previously speaking edged away from her so as not to be caught in the fury of the silent, still couple. She stomped towards the door, looking back at Melanie who's head remained bowed,

"Come _on_ you _freak_. I am _leaving_… open the door." She ordered, crossing her arms stubbornly and hissing at Mel who swallowed and went to follow. A gentle touch on her arm stayed her for a moment.

"You do _not_ have to go with her." The short woman said quietly, eyes sympathetic to the younger girl, "We can find you work, in a kind home with pay and food. You do not even have to work. We can give you somewhere to live. Somewhere safe." Mel felt a connection with this woman. She felt that she knew, somehow, what it was like to be despised and treated like dirt.

"Come on you _whore_, I don't have _all _day." Lady Erica spat from the doorway and Melanie flinched, "No wonder your mother left you. Maybe she was as slow as you and just forgot you one day."

Melanie's head snapped up sharply and, to Lady Erica, her eyes flashed a brilliant gold before she was flung backwards through the closed door to land heavily on the other side of the street.

Buri had jumped back at the explosion of Lady Erica flying through the door and now, she stared at the timid maid who was glaring at the woman on the outside of the doorway. She had literally felt the power swell inside the younger girl as the noble woman made mention of her mother and the hairs on her arms stood on end. Raoul watched the girl carefully, unsure of what to do, despite living around those with the Gift for years.

Mel turned to face the couple, who were staring at her warily, though not with any level of hostility. Yet. The woman, Buri put a hand to her mouth once she sought and found Melanie's eyes and the large man, whom she guessed was 'Lord Raoul' that Lady Erica spoke of, snapped his mouth shut with a click. The patrons of the inn murmured softly, a buzz filling the air.

"Please, if you don't mind, I would like to come with you." Mel told them quietly, clearly but dropping her eyes again after a moment. Silence for a heartbeat, then,

"Of course. Of course you are welcome." It was the man who spoke and Mel sighed. Clearly she had scared away yet another female companion she might have had. Damn her eyes. _I am stone_, she thought, implementing her Yamani training from years ago.

"Thank you, Lord Raoul." She said softly and curtseyed deeply, "And you also, ma'am." She curtseyed towards the woman as well, unprepared to use her name in case of undesirable repercussions. Again, a heartbeats silence.

"I am no _ma'am_, girl. My name is Buriram Tourakom, Buri, if you'd like." Mel glanced up to find the woman smiling wryly at her, "You are welcome to come with us. Do you think my offer was false, girl?" she asked jokingly and Lord Raoul grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Of course not, Buriram Tourakom and I thank you for it. I am Melanie, former maid to Lady Erica, I suppose." Mel replied, smiling slightly.

"Now that's all settled let's be going, shall we? I do believe, dear heart, we have caused enough trouble here today." Lord Raoul announced, surveying the silent inn, still staring warily at the threesome.

"Where are we going?" Mel asked as they strolled towards the inn stables.

"Ah, Mel, you see, we've been _ordered_ home. _King_ Jonathan wishes us to play lap-dog and attend all his pretty balls so we're on our way to Corus." Lord Raoul scowled.

"Raoul." Buri berated, "It would do you some good to socialise once in a while. I'm beginning to think I became involved with a hermit." She laughed, leading the way and waving a hand at the bigger man. He simply grinned and winked at Mel.

_To Corus then._ She thought silently, smiling at the odd couples antics.


	3. Gift

**A/N:** Lookie! another chapter- two in two days! Dontcha feel special. I suddenly got the urge to write this and the next chapter one night and- huzzah! I'll wait to put up the next chapter, however, just for a little while.

**_Disclaimer:_ Port Caynn, Tortall, the Yamani Islands, Shang, Jon, Thayet, Buri, Raoul, Numair, Daine, Kitten and everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce- not me!**

**_Claimer:_ I own Lady Erica, Mel and Mr-Mysterious-Hunky-Guard/Soldier**

SIX PAGES!!! Hope you like it!

R&R

Bye.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gift**

Melanie had been surprised yet pleased when Lord Raoul offered her the chance to choose her own mount for the journey to Corus. She had chosen a gentle-tempered mare with a cinnamon coat and black mane, tail and socks on her back legs. She had big brown eyes that seemed to make her more human than Mel would have thought possible and she was now extremely grateful of her choice. The mare was sturdy-legged and calm where other horses would have bolted. For example, the situation they had gotten into now would have been prime opportunity for her mare to flee but she stood steady as the group of about a dozen bandits surrounded them, brandishing rusty-looking cutlasses at them, along with flaming torches. They had been riding for about three hours when the men ambushed them by a particularly crowded area of trees and bushland.

The group of dirty, unkempt men were obviously underfed and malnourished as not one of them possessed a full set of teeth and, along with it, their clothes were sagging off their bones and past well-worn in description. They slurred through their gummed mouths, cursing and spitting at the threesome as Buri and Lord Raoul slashed at them, forcing them back before they stumbled forward in advance again. Mel and her mare were sandwiched between the two warriors for protection but they could only do so much, could only cover so many areas at once and fend off so many men at one time.

One man slashed at the mares flanks, leaving a scratch in the wake of his blade but it was enough to spark her into action. She kicked out her hind legs, catching him in the chest and sending him sailing into the bushes surrounding them. Mel didn't hear him get back up. The mare was onto the man on their front next, hailing down her hooves like any professionally trained war horse, leaving Mel to keep a tight hold on the reigns and saddle, though, it seemed, the mare would not have let her fall in any case. Mel's mare took another three men before those not dead or mortally wounded retreated, running from the threesome and their mounts, much the worse for ware.

Buri cried out as Lord Raoul slumped from his saddle, to the ground with a groan. To his mounts credit, it stayed by its master, as trained, despite its eyes rolling madly in it's head. Leaping off her mount, Buri went to him and Mel was left with the horses. She tied the reigns to a nearby tree, speaking softly to the mounts to calm them, though hers was, of course, as calm as the Yamani lake in the proverbs. This seemed to help calm the other horses and she was soon able to move to her new friends.

It seemed Lord Raoul had acquired a deep sword wound from his right shoulder to the centre of his chest, stretching across his right pectoral, above his heart. Buri was sobbing as she held his head in her lap and Mel noted his shallow breathing. Melanie kneeled by his side and he smiled weakly and attempting to speak, though his voice came out as a dry croak in his throat.

"Buriram." she attempted to get the older woman's attention but to no effect, "_Buri_." She snapped and the woman looked up, scowling as Lord Raoul's head lolled in her lap. Mel knew she had to work fast if he had already fallen unconscious, especially if the blade had nicked his heart. She tore up a portion of her skirts and shoved them at the other woman, "Press these on his wound. We need to stop the bleeding." The K'mir just stared at her, possibly still suffering from shock, "Now!" Mel snapped again, her eyes, unbeknownst to her, flashing a sparking gold, making her abnormal irises appear black beyond belief. Buri jumped to do as she was bid as Mel thought, her face a mask of stone as she took in the blood he had lost, their options and what she had to work with.

Seeing that pressure to the wound was not halting the flow of blood, Mel sighed. During her time in the Yamani Islands, although she learned the Shang way, another reason she was unaccepted was her peculiar talent for the Gift, or an element of it. The Shang believed, in their ways, that the Gift was a crutch to those who could wield it and should be unused until faced with a last resort. Mel was gifted with Healing powers and, though they were basic, she knew, generally, what she had to do to save this man, this friend.

Moving the older woman's hands from the blood-soaked rags, Mel replaced them with her own. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the inner workings of his body, his heart, his muscles, tendons, ligaments, skin. Concentrating as she wove the pieces of his severed body back together, healing the bruising, the cut in the heart, the damaged muscles, rich gold light spilled from her hands, rolling over him in waves and sinking into the very pores of his body. Lord Raoul's chest gave a shuddering gasp and Mel opened her eyes, instantly wishing she hadn't.

Her vision was… abnormal in the strangest sense. She saw no skin, only a basic, hazy outline of what held the body together. Instead she found herself staring at twisting, writhing ligaments, muscles, veins, nerves, arteries; making a delicately complicated pattern of twisted wires and string of ethereal gold. His main pulse areas thudded again and again, each time flashing softly, just the slightest of differences from the other golds that ran through his entire body as she poured her Gift into him, strengthening him. She saw each organ within him, a softer gold than the nerves and veins and such, but still visible. The heart, now restored, pumped strongly, glowing steadily with each thudding heartbeat, the lungs pulling air in and out, the brain a mass of twisting, swirling strings and wires of varying colour; shocking silver, gold, white, the tiniest amount of black flickering around the edges.

Lord Raoul coughed and Mel's spell was broken as she blinked, her vision returning to normal. Buri was staring at her, fear, admiration and wonder etched in the face usually emotionless K'mir. Mel swallowed, what had she done? She had never experienced such a thing before. The Yamani generally discouraged magic of any kind so she had had no chance to explore her Gift but… but it was as if she had known what to do all along, as though she had been well practised and taught. Was this, possibly something instinctual?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Buri stroked Lord Raoul's face, murmuring things to him. Feeling decidedly out of place, as though intruding, Mel excused herself softly and stepped into the trees, feeling suddenly dizzy. Nearby she found a gentle brook and cleaned herself up. She washed the blood from her hands- the blood from her friend, and then washed her face. She took a deep drink from the brook, her hands shaking though she paid them no mind, then kicked off her boots and stepped into the cool water, soothing her feet and her mind, if only temporarily. She tugged out her hair, letting her sleek, straight midnight-coloured locks fall to her waist and shook her head, feeling slightly better, as though gaining energy from the brook and the environment.

She stood in the water, simply staring at the sky, or the trees, or nothing for a long while, meditating in a sense and she wondered, not necessarily worriedly, if the couple had left her behind, heading to Corus without her. She wouldn't have been surprised, after all, who wanted a strange-eyes girl with even stranger abilities tagging along. Besides, Buri surely would have wanted for a professional healer to see to Lord Raoul. She would not have been surprised at all. Disappointed? Yes, but surprised? No.

Picking up her boots, she walked back to where she had left the couple. Not having really expected them to still be there, she was surprised when she came upon, not only Lord Raoul and Buri but another four men and a woman, some were astride their mount while others busied themselves with some task or another. As she stepped into the sunlight, catching the attention of the group she suddenly became wary as each face turned to her. Having people watch you was never a good thing in Mel's opinion, as she preferred to blend into the background. She dropped her eyes to the ground as they continued to stare and she fiddled with the boots in her hands.

A trill, musical whistle caught her attention immediately and her head snapped up in the direction of the noise. A blur of dusty blue hit her, sending her tumbling top over tail and, when she landed, she stared up into sky-blue eyes with slit, cat-like pupils. Just like her eyes. She blinked and surveyed the creature lying quite contentedly on her chest as she lay sprawled over the ground. Thankful her skirts had stayed down, giving her one less embarrassment. The creature was at least four-feet long from tip to tail with soft blue scales streaked with sliver and a slender muzzle. All the same Mel rolled the creature off her as it whistled and squawked indignantly. She couldn't help but smile at the lizard-like creature and picked… her?… up.

"_Kitten_." Someone berated and Mel looked up. It was a female voice, though not Buri's, so she assumed it was the woman who had come with the four other men. She was just half an inch taller than Mel with big, stern grey-blue eyes and smoky-brown, tumbling curls tied back by a leather thong. Breeches and a shirt covered her slim body and she wore riding boots that were, obviously well worn. All in all, she was fairly beautiful in a wild way.

"My apologies, she has never done this before." She said, dismounting from her cream-white mare and smiling disarmingly. Mel avoided her eyes, as always, yet sensed something strange about the woman. She had a small squirrel perched on her right shoulder and a stray feather tucked into her hair.

"It's fine, truly. But, tell me, what is… she?" Mel asked, examining the creature again.

"She is a dragon, Skysong, the last of her kind in these realms. We just call her Kitten." The woman said and Mel caught her smiling a little sadly from the corner of her eye.

_Always so sad, I don't know why, she's the one that saved me,_ a voice said and the dragon whistled at the woman. Mel jumped and stared at the creature who wrapped it's almost two foot long tail around her waist and left leg, adjusting herself on Mel's right hip.

"Dragon? Great Goddess." Mel breathed, running a finger up the muzzle of the dragon. Kitten… snapped playfully then blew in her face. "How in the world did you come upon her?" she asked.

"I have the Gift of the People and her mother showed me to where her nest lay. I rescued her after her mother's death in the King's name. She has been with me ever since." The woman said, again, sadness, tinting her eyes. Mel caught Buri and an awake, though slightly unsteady Lord Raoul watching the exchange carefully from the background, "Forgive me, I am Veralidaine Sarrasri but you can call me Daine." She said, smiling once again, "My friends and I were riding through, actually, on our way to retrieve these two when we stumbled upon them."

"How do you do, I am Melanie. You have good timing, your friends and yourself… Daine. I am glad you came; perhaps you have a healer to check on Lord Raoul. He was injured quite badly. I did use my Gift to heal him but it would be best if someone were to check him again, just in case." Daine nodded, shuffled her feet and murmured to a young man, a soldier, Mel supposed.

"You are terribly light for your size, aren't you." Mel said softly, more to herself and the dragon than anyone else.

_The sorcerer, Numair says it is because my bones are similarly hollow to a birds, hence my weight_, a musical voice replied, the dragon whistling conversationally. It seemed to Mel, however, that she was the only one who noticed it the voice speaking. Perhaps it was a common thing amongst these people. She shrugged it off.

"Birds bones?" she asked and the dragon nodded in agreement, "Interesting." Daine frowned at her, at least, that's what it looked like from her quick glance at the woman but she simply brushed it off. Surely an animal speaker could understand the dragon as well, it was not just she. Besides, other than her strange eyes, she was nothing special. Nothing at all. How ridiculous.

The soldier was back soon and replied that Lord Raoul was fine, just a little weak which Mel found understandable. He had lost a lot of blood and healing could only do so much. She was sure he was fine, would be even better with a little bed wrest.

"Come on Kit." Daine called, walking back over to her horse as Buri helped Lord Raoul mount, following the other men.

"Go on." Mel insisted as the dragon hesitated then let out a trill that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. Mel, once again, smiled at the dragon as she used her barely developed wings to hover and land on the mare, in front of Daine. The horses' ears flicked back and forth in annoyance but she tolerated the extra weight.

Mel caught one of the soldiers staring at her as she held her head high, her eyes flicking from one place to another. She stared right back, a little surprised when a smile grew on his face and he winked roguishly at her before snatching up the reigns to her cinnamon mount and leading her over. He bowed in his saddle and held her steady as she mounted,

"Milady." He said, bowing again. She rolled her eyes at him, biting back a smile and clicked to her mare, urging her to catch up with the main party. They set themselves a brisk pace that was just faster than a walk but would not tax Lord Raoul who looked decidedly shaky. She tugged on her skirts to cover her legs where she had torn areas off to stop Lord Raoul's bleeding, feeling just slightly uncomfortable, though she refused to show it, despite her tugging and fidgeting.

The strange soldier, it appeared, was some sort of rear guard for, no matter how much she neither slowed nor fell behind, though it was often not that far, he was always behind her. She could feel his eyes and smile on her back as she rode and, to take her mind of the strange young man, she focussed her attention on the area around her and, particularly, Lord Raoul, just checking he was still fine.

She used her Yamani training when the men glanced at her, focussing, mainly on her eyes, causing her to turn her head to avoid them. Some times, however, she found eyes wandering over her body, not stopping on her eyes, which surprised her. Usually she was either ignored or thought of as worthless or lacking. No men had showed interest before so she decided it was probably because they heard about what she had done to Lady Erica or, in fact, because of her eyes… in a strange way. She shook her head to clear such annoying thoughts as Kitten's whistle caught her attention once again.

_Look up, Dragon-child, we are here. Welcome to Corus,_ the musical voice said in her mind and Mel's head snapped up and she gasped. She had never before seen such a place. It was no Yamani Islands, not beauteous by any means yet, it was no Port Caynn with it's storms and sea-sick drunks. It was, however, brimming with life, light and magic, even at this time of twilight. Mel could practically smell the magic of the place flowing from the city as she studied the perfect imperfection of the place. She decided that she liked it already.

She smiled as her mare whickered and everyone visibly picked up. The soldiers sat straighter, even the strange one, Buri's eyes glittered, Daine looked around excitedly, like a child on a trip and Lord Raoul straightened in his saddle, looking around almost proudly.

"Whatever I say about Jon's orders, it is good to be home." Lord Raoul told Buri with a grin and a wink at Mel. "Let's go, I'm starving and I can already smell the palace feast just waiting for us." He announced as they entered the town, nodding towards the guards at the gateways. Buri laughed at him, along with Daine and the soldiers simply smiled, obviously as glad to be home as the large knight.

Mel felt a prickle of jealousy; she had never known this relief, this familiarity and sense of home, even in the Islands. She had never truly been accepted there so it could not be her home. But in this new place, where the beggars, it appeared, spoke with the Lords and Ladies as if on equal par, perhaps, just possibly, she might find a place. She found herself hoping for this with all her heart.

_Watch your purse_, the voice, she assumed by now, was Kitten, told her, swishing her tail in the direction of Mel's left. She looked down to find a tall, gangly youth lurking suspiciously close. His sandy-brown hair fell into his eyes as he grinned at her but he quailed when he caught a glimpse of her eyes behind a curtain of her hair.

The soldier who had grinned at her pushed his mount forward to come level with her own, brushing the youth aside with a frown and the shoulder of his mount. The street was wide enough for this, it seemed, and he had no intention of leaving her side again. He kept his eyes straight ahead but she could tell by his posture he was just as alert and eagre to reach 'home' as the others. She studied him discretely and decided he was, from her perspective, relatively attractive. He had messy chocolate-brown hair streaked with red that reached to just above his ears so it was long but not extremely so. His simple brown eyes twinkled with mischief and his profile presented a strong chin and nose, of which the latter appeared to have been broken once or twice before. His skin was a shade darker than her own, kissed by the sun, and he was well muscled, wide across the shoulders and wore his uniform well. Judging by the size of his horse and the sight of him seated, she judged him to be at least five to six inches taller than she. A sword was strapped to his side and she didn't doubt he had other weapons concealed on his person somewhere. He was a veritable killing machine, which was determined just by glancing at the man but, the more she studied him from the corner of her eye, the more ruggedly handsome he became to her. Having no experience in such things, Mel resolved to ignore him for the wrest of the ride. This surprisingly was not as easy as she first thought but the remainder of the ride was mercifully short and they were soon dismounting at the palace stables.

Behind her layers of Yamani training, Mel was excited about seeing the palace for the first time, as she had never even glimpsed one. The Shang led simple, self-sufficient lives with no need for grand homes or objects so, with this too, Melanie had little experience. She decided as she handed the reigns of her calm mare to the palace hostler that every step she took within this place was going to be an adventure. With this in mind, she followed closely to Buri who was leading Lord Raoul as they ventured inside.


	4. Change

**A/N:** Hello all. I know, it's been a while but, please forgive as I've had exams and... well... lifes just gotten in the way. here's the next chapter I promised and I'm working on the next chapter right now.

**_Disclaimer:_ Port Caynn, Tortall, the Yamani Islands, Shang, Jon, Thayet, Buri, Raoul, Numair, Daine, Kitten, Alanna (the Lioness) and everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce- not me!**

**_Claimer:_ I own Lady Erica, the nasty maid woman, Mel and Mr-Mysterious-Hunky-Guard/Soldier (ha! You still don't know his name!)**

Any way, hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R. Oh, and no flames please, I've had more than enough of those on my Fictionpress account.

Bye.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Change**

Melanie was amazed as she entered the palace. The roof seemed to go on forever, glass chandeliers hung from every available space on the cealing with hundreds of lit candles bordering the glass shards. It was beautiful. The floors were of white marble with velvet curtains at every monstrous window. The entire buildng seemed to glitter and sparkle with gems and intricate decorations. In the small area Mel was led through, new and amazing objects of furniture and such appeared, never seen before by the young girl. She was awestruck by the entire place and new instantly that, if she had the option she would spend the remainder of her life here. This thought, however, sent her mood plummeting as she realised, albeit cynically that, surely no King or Queen, no matter how kind, would allow a lowly maid to reside in such a place. Surely not.

The party had entered via a back entrance, being in little state to be seen by royal guests or, Goddess forbid, royalty themselves, yet, Daine assured Mel that the King and Queen couldn't care less about their appearance but their guests, however, would have been appalled to find women in breeches and torn skirts. Mel blushed at this, just slightly, pink tinging her cheeks and Daine laughed good-naturedly.

Mel winced at her laugh, knowing that, once she looked into her eyes for the first time, the kind older woman would be gone, replaced by another snarling, threatened woman, as happened to all the other… except Buri. That had confused her, she had not reacted at all like the other women but, more like the men, strangely. Then again, Mel had never met women like Buri before and supposed that, if there are men who react like the women then, why could there not be women who react like the men. With this at wrest in her mind, Mel had only to worry about Daine and her reaction.

Buri led Melanie to the rooms shared by the odd couple, still supporting Lord Raoul a little and, once they had tucked him into bed, she set about organising clean clothes for them to be presented to the King and Queen in. Buri offered Mel a pair of breeches and a shirt but she could not bring herself to wear men's' clothing so, sighing she called for a maid and asked her to find a suitable gown for Mel to wear.

Mel stepped out of the bedroom while Buri changed, assuring her that she needn't wash as the King and Queen were used to her smelling like '_sweating men and horses_', as she put it. Tired of fidgeting with her ripped and torn skirts, Mel peered around the adjoining room she stood in. It appeared to be a study of some kind. A low, vacant table with cushions surrounding it sat in the centre of the room and, it appeared, a second closet to the one she'd seen in the bedroom rested at the far end of the room beside another doorway. Two desks were against each wall with two chairs. The desk on the left was scattered in papers that had begun gathering dust while the other held neat piles, revealing a clean, dark wooden surface. She smiled to herself, wondering which desk belonged to whom. They were indeed an odd couple, the short, stocky K'mir woman and the tall, built Tortallian-born man.

A knock at the door sounded and Buri called softly for Mel to answer it. It was the maid returning with a gown. She offered to stay and help Melanie in her preparation.

"You'd better because I have no idea. Do _you_?" Buri answered, asking Mel at the same time, who shook her head. The K'mir rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded at the maid, moving over and shutting the door as the woman laid the gown out on the low table.

The second doorway Mel had seen had been a washroom. The maid drew a warm bath for her and Mel thanked her gratefully. However, she made the mistake of looking her in the face and the woman's entire being recoiled in disgust. Mel sighed, knowing her mistake instantly. Buri, however, not being effected as other women, couldn't understand the woman's problem and snapped at her. She finished the bath, filling it with bubbles and salt before stalking out to wait for Mel to finish her bath. Buri waited outside until she was sure Mel was immersed in bubbles to re-enter the room. She sat by the tub, her back to it, staring at the floor. Mel sensed she wanted to ask something but, being unsure of as to what, she remained silent and continued scrubbing her arms until the K'mir spoke up.

"Thank you for what you did today." She said softly, the previously jovial atmosphere was now dispersed and Mel didn't have to ask what she was thanking her for.

"There is no need for thanks, Buri. It is I who should be thanking you. You and Lord Raoul managed, in one day to take me from a nightmarish existence and give me so much. If I were made to leave tomorrow, or in five minutes even, I would do so with a smile. I have honestly never been treated so well by someone so high above me… well… anyone, in all my life. I thank you for that." Mel told her quietly, staring at the bubbles in the tub, inhaling the scent that spilled from the water; rose, if she wasn't mistaken.

"You are so grown up for someone so young, Mel. If you don't mind, what has made you this way?" Buri asked, turning her head to look at the younger girl. Mel smiled, just a tiny bit cynically.

"Life." She answered shortly. When Buri said nothing she sighed and continued, letting the scrubbing brush drop into the water and float to the bottom, "You see, I never knew my mother, nor my father and I grew up on the Yamani Islands, under the guidance of the Shang. I don't know if you've ever met any Shang but, in short, I never had much of a childhood among them as I was training from the day I turned three to the day I left at fourteen. Well, I never really fit in with those on the Yamani Islands. It was, as you can probably guess, because of my eyes. Men, once over the shock of them usually ignored me, and women, they never trust me, never accept me. Basically they hate me for no reason at all." Buri grunted and Mel smiled, "Well, _most_ women. Any way, after I left the Yamani Islands I came into the service of Lady Erica and, well, you saw what that was like, at least, parts of it any way." Mel shrugged, the water sloshing in the tub, "You know, I used to think my eyes were cats eyes, or something of the sort but, today, after I saw Kitten… I'm not so sure." She said thoughtfully, swishing the bubbled around in the water.

"Well, Numair tells me that cats and dragons are very much alike in some ways so, I suppose it's an easy to confuse the two, especially if you've never seen a dragon." Buri replied, examining her nails and picking at them. Mel dunked her head under the water and began lathering her hair with soap before Buri spoke up again, "Is that why the woman out there suddenly looked at you like something from the bottom of her shoe?" she asked and Mel nodded, "What about me? And Daine? We don't hate you."

"You are different. I've never met anyone like you before Buri. Usually I find some men who react like women- not many but a few. I've never found a woman before you who reacted to my eyes like a man." She told her, massaging her head.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Buri said, smiling wryly.

"Oh it is, I'm very glad, actually. It's nice to talk to another female without them sounding like they want to set the hounds on you." Mel admitted, making Buri laugh, "As for Daine… well… you see, it generally only happens when I look a person in the eye and, as of yet, I haven't let Daine see my eyes yet. I'd like to keep it that way if I could, she seems nice."

"She is. Well, I'll do everything I can to help you Mel. After healing Raoul like you did, practically bringing him back from the Black Gods hands, I will do anything you ask of me." Buri informed the younger girl solemnly. After a moments silence Buri added, "Did you know that your eyes change colour?" Mel looked up at her, frowning and the older woman continued, "When I first saw you, you had _your_ eyes, golden, which is strange enough. Next they had the tiniest bits of green in them, which, at first I thought I'd missed the first time I saw you. The thing is, when the dragon, Kitten, when she… landed on you, your eyes changed completely from gold to the same sky blue as hers. I'm pretty sure Daine thinks you're blue-eyed, not that she saw your eyes directly but from a glance, I suppose. Then, when you moved away from Kitten, over _nearer_ Daine they turned a smoky blue-grey, though they had specks of that clear blue in them. It's very disconcerting you know." Buri smiled as her young friend gaped at her. "It's true. It must have something to do with the amount or type of Gift possessed by those around you, I suppose. Maybe Numair will know. There seems to be a lot you need to ask him, Mel." Her face changed for a moment, as though she had just remembered something then she smiled wolfishly, "So, how exactly did you throw that woman through the door at Port Caynn? It was quite impressive. Numair will be interested in hearing about it, perhaps the Lioness even." Mel blushed, hoping the K'mir had forgotten about that.

"I didn't mean it, truly. I suppose it's a part of my more repressed Gift. I don't often use it but sometimes it can lash out as a result of my emotions I suppose. But I truly didn't mean it." she said softly as Buri laughed, telling her it was wonderful and that Lady Erica deserved everything he got. Still, Mel felt bad about it. "Tell me, who is this Numair fellow everyone keeps mentioning? And _the Lioness_?" she asked a little sceptically. _What sort of name is the Lioness any way?_ She wondered, smiling a little at the absurdity of it. Buri just stared at her for a moment.

"You've been living under a rock with that woman, _Lady_ Erica, haven't you? Doesn't new reach the Yamani Islands?" she asked then waved the questions away before Mel could answer, "Numair Salmalín, Daine's partner, is the most powerful mage in all of Tortall. And the Lioness- Alanna of Trebond and Olau is the King's Champion and the first female Knight of the Realm in hundreds of years. They're both legendary, along with Daine, of course, as Wildmage, Keladry of Mindelan, the second lady knight and King Jonathon and Queen Thayet. We are living in the age of legends and you are saying that… that you've never heard of them? Not _one_?" she sputtered, obviously surprised. Mel simply shrugged.

"I know of the King and Queen, but just because they are King and Queen, not because of anything special, news really doesn't reach the Shan as they have no need for it until they venture into the world. Other than that, I've never really considered myself important enough to find things out about all these legends. I've heard parts of them, of course but I never needed to really follow them up and see if they were true or anything." She shrugged again and Buri laughed.

"And here you are swimming in these legends, Mel. I'll have to introduce you to Myles, Alanna's adoptive father. He's a wonderful story teller and he can let you know anything you need." Buri suggested then stood, stretching, "Enough talk. I'll leave you to finish washing so we can go and meet some of these legends." Mel grinned and started scrubbing again, dunking her head to wash out the soap in her hair, suddenly excited to learn all about these _legends _and, mostly, to meet the people behind them. With this in mind she scrubbed faster.

Once out and dry the maid had helped her into the gown, though it was with cold repulsion, evident any and every time Mel's skin brushed the maids'. Buri rolled her eyes at the woman as she curtseyed and left then turned to examine Melanie in her gown. She wore a beautiful but simple royal blue gown with a white sash around the waist and the tiniest amount of white beadwork on the hem and cuffs. The sleeves reached to her mid upper arm and the skirts of the gown spilled out towards the ground from where they hugged her waist. Beneath the skirts were simple blue slippers, easy to walk in though slightly uncomfortable with white beading to match the dress. The neckline, although more revealing than any of her past gowns, maintained tasteful modesty and a necklet (a simple white stone carved into the shape of a rose, hung on a leather thong) placed just right completed the outfit. Buri simply brushed Mel's charcoal hair and left it out, allowing it to fall in smooth waves to her waist. Buri forced her into applying some lip paint to make her lips appear fuller and shinier and a little dark pencil to line her eyes, making those too appear larger, much to her ire. _For a woman who does not appear to like nor appreciate 'dressing up'_, Melanie thought wryly, _Buri certainly enjoys it when someone else plays as the doll_. Even so, Mel could hardly believe it was she in the reflection. She actually looked… _pretty_. She'd never looked pretty before, not even as a child-just strange.

As they left Buri checked on Lord Raoul, who was still sleeping then led Mel down to the ballroom where the King and Queen were holding an audience. Despite herself, Mel found she was nervous, of what, she wasn't quite sure but, as always, when nervous her head went down to stare adamantly at the carpet. No matter how Buri snapped at her to keep her head high, it continued to dip down, avoiding the eyes of people as they passed. It seemed, more so than usual that eyes were drawn to her and Mel could not understand why.

As they entered the ballroom a shrill whistle pierced the air and Kitten skittered excitedly over to Mel, climbing up her gown and onto her waist, wrapping her tail around her hips and upper legs. She was surprisingly gentle with the gown and did not rip nor tear it once.

_What did you expect? I'm not as clumsy as I appear Dragon-child_ she whistled and Mel smiled, ignoring the hushed whisperings of the Kings court who were snatching glances at the strange girl and the dragon.

"Why do you call me that?" Mel asked her and followed a laughing Buri towards a small huddle of people.

_Because, that is what you are, Dragon-child. Just because you appear human does not make you human. Look at Daine, she is People, not Human, there is a difference, you see_ Kitten explained in whistles and chirps.

"I do not understand." She said, exasperated.

_Of course not, you are a Dragon-child, not yet grown, as am I but, in time, we will both learn of what we do not know. It is the way we are, you and I_ she informed Mel as they neared the group _and, just so you know, so far, no one else has understood me, I am still too young for speaking to those with human ears._ Mel just stared at the dragon who whistled mischievously then slid off her, ducking behind Daine as she approached with a tall, well-built man.

Her Yamani mask slid into place as the man's eyes got caught on her own, holding her there against her will. She smoothed her face and placed fidgeting hands behind her back, ignoring her nervousness. He possessed shadowy eyes that knew secrets and magics of old and long ago with a long nose and kind, inviting face. His hair was a mess of charcoal atop his head and his shoulders were broad yet his body slim which, strangely enough worked in a positive way for this man. Despite the secrets of his eyes, when he smiled, they twinkled, as though sharing a private joke with you and only you, though she did have to look up, craning her neck at his, surely six foot five stature. _This was the most powerful mage in Tortall? This tall, friendly, unsuspecting male?_ She wondered at it then put it to rest, this land of nobility, away from Port Caynn and the Yamani Islands was so different to what she was used to.

Buri nudged her in the side and grinned, murmuring to her,

"Black."

"_What?_" Melanie asked softly, confused.

"Your _eyes_. They're _black_. All over, not just the pupils. Just bits of blue-grey now." She replied, biting back a smile.

"Melanie, you look beautiful, I'm so glad you came. This is my husband, Numair Salmalín. Numair, this is Melanie." Daine introduced them, obviously more than happy to be reunited with her husband for her voice practically sparkled with pride and happiness. Remembering to drop her eyes again she curtseyed to the couple.

"Just Melanie?" he asked curiously, she could _hear_ it in his voice, _clearly_ he was curious about many things.

"Yes sir. Just Melanie." She answered softly, still peering at the ground. He must have gone to say something but Buri cleared her throat and Mel practically felt the silent conversation going on around and above her. And clearly, she knew what it was about; _her_.

"So tell me, Buri, where is that man of yours?" Numair, switching course so fast it almost made Melanie dizzy. She smiled gently to herself. Never before had she had friends that would purposefully avoid a subject because it caused her discomfort. In fact, never before had she had friends. At this, she was sure they would be shocked but, when looked at reasonably, it was no wonder she had no friends. She was, as Lady Erica and so many before her had put it a freak. Her eyes stung but, breathing deep, using her Yamani skills, she forced back unnecessary and unneeded tears and focussed on the conversation.

"Is this so, Melanie?" Numair asked and Mel looked to Buri, a frown in place.

"He wants to know about what you did for Raoul." She said gently and Mel noticed Daine was gone, having wandered off somewhere else. Hence she looked up at the two adults and nodded.

"He was hurt so I healed him. That soldier said he was all right so I think I did it right." she said, though her voice was still soft.

"Does that mean that… that you have had little to _no_ training in that sort of healing?" Numair spluttered, looking from a proud-looking Buri to Mel who's cheeks were tinged pink as she stared at the ground again and nodded, "Mithros. It's hard to believe but… not impossible. I suppose… I… you… I mean…"

Buri grinned, bumping shoulders with Melanie, winking at her, not unlike Lord Raoul, in her own way,

"Would you look at that, you've gone and impressed him and you've barely said a word. Hah, Numair Salmalín- speechless. Who'd've thought, huh?" she laughed as the tall mage chewed his lip, muttering to himself, his thick, dark eyebrows knotted together as he obviously ran things through his head. Mel couldn't help but smile as she watched him and listened to Buri's teasing.

"You and I will have to have a talk, Miss Melanie, that is for certain." He said finally and Mel grinned up at him and nodded. It would certainly be entertaining, or so she thought. He bowed to the two women and went in search for his wife, calling quite robustly for her until she yelled back at him to shut up before she set the palace mice to nibbling his toes off, making the court of the King and Queen titter. Melanie wondered if they were all as shallow as they sounded.

She shrugged it off as a beautifully dressed woman bowled into Buri. She was, in all honestly, the most beautiful woman Melanie had ever seen. Her face was strong boned with a stubborn chin and naturally red, full lips accentuated by her smooth ivory skin. Her lustrously thick jet-black hair was piled delicately and stylishly upon her head and dotted with shimmering jewels. Her sparkling hazel eyes were deep set and the jewelled necklace she wore and the flattering cut of the neckline of her gown accentuated her long, ivory neck, much like a swans. Her gown was of a beautiful, rustling silk-like material of sunflower yellow with lace edging and cuffs. A single jewelled ring adorned her left ring finger, indicating marriage, a small tiara rests atop her head, and slipped in between the layers of hair upon her aristocratic head and the jewel earbobs completed her outfit. Melanie had to admit, however, that this woman would look beautiful in a brown sack.

"Thayet." Buri laughed, unwinding the woman from her, "Thayet, let _go_." Mel stared for a moment, mouth hanging open then snapped it shut, dropping her eyes. _This was the Queen?_ She asked herself, amazed, _What a strange place_. She shook her head gently and watched silently as _Queen_ Thayet sulked, pouting as Buri lightly berated her on proper _Queenly_ behaviour.

"It's no use, Buri, she _refuses_ to listen, trust me, I've tried." A deep voice spoke up behind the Queen and a man stepped forward that was so obviously her husband it was painful. Melanie felt he was _so_ handsome that he had to be her husband for such beauty in the woman would accept nothing but the best in a man. He had blue-black hair and beard, both neatly trimmed and close-cropped. His sapphire-blue eyes were emphasised by the utter darkness of his hair, as were his pearl-white teeth when he smiled. Melanie's heart tugged at her hopelessly and she wondered how many girls, and women had fallen for the Kings looks. He was at least half a head taller than his wife and almost seven inches taller than Mel as she stood there, pink tinging her cheeks and the floor seeming very appealing as she wished she could simply melt into it. All eyes turned to him as he spoke and he possessed a presence that instantly gave away his role as a leader, it was almost overwhelming.

Kitten chose that moment to claw her way up to Melanie's hp, drawing attention to the two, making Mel want to sink even further into the floor, to be swallowed whole as the beauteous couple turned to her, both smiling brightly as the King wrapped his arm around the waist of his Queen.

"Your Highnesses, may I introduce you to Melanie. Mel, this is Jon and Thayet. King and Queen, respectively if you must. Mel is planning on staying here for a time and I promised I would introduce you." Buri said, formality weaving in and out of her voice as needed. Mel curtseyed to the couple and she could feel their eyes on her, burning into her. She found her hands shaking behind her back and she clasped them together.

"Ah, of course, Raoul's little saviour." King Jonathon said, not unkindly, "Daine was telling me after you returned this afternoon. Congratulations on your work, Miss Melanie." He commented warmly and Mel couldn't help but smile, snatching a glance at his handsome face. She felt yet another silent conversation of facial expressions and half gestures go on above her and she hated it. _Why could nothing be spoken straight?_ she wondered.

Thayet greeted her warmly also but, as when dealing with Daine and other women- except Buri- she kept her eyes downcast or avoided looking them directly in the eye. By the end of the evening King Jonathon told Buri and Mel to retire to bed before they fell asleep on one of the guests, making them both smile. The King and Queen, however said they expected a full report tomorrow evening, after lunch would be best, Thayet suggested calmly, sounding very motherly to Mel who had never experienced such a tone before.

Buri showed Mel to her room for the night, until more permanent accommodations were arranged, showed her the clothes Buri had ordered for her then bid her goodnight. Melanie wished her the same and told her she hoped Lord Raoul would return to health soon. Buri winked at her and answered with,

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be _more_ than fine by the time I've finished with him." She wiggled her eyebrows and Mel bit back a girlish giggle as she shut the door and Buri strode down the hall.

Stepping out of the beautiful gown, she folded it carefully, removing her undergarments and, finally slipping into bed, falling into the depths of slumber in moments.


	5. The Garden Party

**A/N: **Yes, I AM alive. Sorry for the long wait- I am still writing this story but my computer recently died on me and wiped all my stories for both and You have no idea how annoyed I am. Any way, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. R&R and constructive criticism is always welcome.

**_Disclaimer:_ All canon characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**_Claimer:_ I own Mel, Ilene and all other original characters.**

**Question:** If I began a Tamora Peirce RPG Forum, how many people do you think would join? Would YOU? Let me know!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Garden Party**

Waking the next morning was a novel experience for Mel as, once she realised where she was, she revelled in the softness of the bed she lay in. Unsurprisingly she had never occupied such a lush or comfortable sleeping place before. With the Shang she had slept only on a thin mat and with Lady Erica, she had had even less- the hard wooden floor in the corner of the kitchen. Stretching slowly, Melanie could not help but smile as the sunlight from the windows danced into the room, dancing charmingly upon the bed and floor. She was certain it was past morning if the bright sunlight was any clue.

Her ever-moving nature, however, soon forced her out of her gluttonous laze as she remembered her scheduled meeting with the King and Queen. With a sigh she searched through the clothing Buri had provided her with until she settled on a simple gown of creamy white with the tiniest of golden thread embroidered into the neckline and cuffs. Although the neckline was not as revealing as the gown from the night before, it showed off cinnamon skin of her throat and collar bones. The sleeves of her gown hugged her arms to mid elbow and spilled out as they ventured further down her arms, reaching just past her wrists to cover her fingers. The skirts of her gown fell in much the same style.

As she was slipping on the matching white slippers she had found there was a soft knock on the door and a maid peeked her golden-haired head in. Mel smiled awkwardly as the maid, different to the woman of the day before, curtseyed and grinned.

"Ma'am, my name is Ilene and I am your maid for as long as you wish it." The younger girl bit her lip, apparently waiting for an order or a reply as Mel scuffed her foot.

"Um… thank you, Ilene. I'm sorry but, I don't know what to do with a maid. You see, I'm only a maid myself so I would feel horrid ordering you about." Mel admitted, glancing at the blonde-haired girl. She reminded Mel of a human ray of sunshine as she smiled and nodded, her blonde locks bouncing merrily around her face.

"That's fine, ma'am. I'm only here to help. Mistress Buri advised that you may need it, seeing as you are new to the palace and all… Ma'am." She added with a slight blush. Mel was careful to keep her eyes lowered, although she did smile at the girl.

"Well, I suppose you could help me fix my hair. I never can seem to fix it right on my own." Mel sat in front of the mirror at Ilene's nod and it wasn't long before the younger girl was chatting away about the going-ons of the castle and palace life. As she informed Mel of a lecherous affair between a married Duke and a known gypsy woman working in the kitchens, Melanie could not help but smile. She was glad Buri had sent Ilene and not another, more dutifully silent maid to her as the constant chatter helped Mel to relax and to take her mind from things that caused her worry.

Before she knew it, Ilene had completed her task and was appraising her own work gloriously. Mel had had to admit, Ilene was indeed skilled with her hands and hair. To go with the simplicity of her outfit, Ilene had braided two plaits on either side of her head with green ribbon and joined them at the back of her head with the same ribbon, allowing the ends to hang loose with the rest of her hair. Personally, Mel thought she looked like the princesses she had seen in picture books when she snuck through Lady Erica's possessions. She smiled at her reflection briefly as Ilene pottered around, fixing the bed she had slept in and tidying up, all the while continuing her monologue of gossip.

A knock on the door ceased Ilene's tale of the newest dashing rogue to enter the palace and she opened the door with a prepared smile. She shrieked however, when a blur of blue streaked by her with a whistle of greeting to Mel. Slamming the door shut, Ilene whirled around, glaring prettily at the dragon who had settled on the end of Mel's freshly-made bed. Ilene pouted at her waisted work and Kitten seemed to blush a light rose of embarrassment as the maid scolded her. Slipping off the bed, Kitten sheepishly sat at Mels' feet as Ilene re-made the bed.

_You look very nice, Dragon-child_ she trilled, looking up at Mel, craning her neck backwards to view her upside down from where she sat _Thayet will be impressed. She likes to think she is the only one who can dress simple yet attain beauty._ The dragon gave off a noise that Mel took for a chuckle as she held back a blush due to the dragon's remark. _Come, Dragon-child, she waits for you in her garden. Buri is with her also, do not fear._

"Ilene, I'm due to meet with the Queen in her garden. Would you show me the way?" Mel asked the maid, who beamed at her 'mistress'.

"Of course, ma'am." She replied, curtseying and opening the door for Mel and Kitten before following them out. Mel smiled at Kitten as she waddled along at her side, her great expanse of tail hanging over her… arm like a shawl.

"Does Kitten not bother you, Ilene? Having her around, I mean." She asked, curious.

"No ma'am. I'm quite used to her, as are most other workers here. As Daine is often within the palace, so is Kit. Besides, Mistress Buri mentioned that I would be seeing a lot of this cheeky dragon whilst in your service. It seems she has taken a liking to you, ma'am." She threw a grin at the dragon who snorted indignantly at her 'cheeky' comment. Mel smiled at the exchange and the bright girl who led her through the palace maze.

The Queen's garden was an amazing sight for Mel to behold. It was filled with rows and rows of different flowers and trees and she could hear bird-song from everywhere. In the centre, along the main pathway of the garden was a round courtyard where the Queen in all her beauty and Buri with a carefree smile upon her face sat, speaking over a small tray of lunch.

Hearing footsteps, the Queen and her friend looked up, smiling as both Ilene and Mel entered the courtyard. It was surprisingly empty of any others, certainly _not_ what Melanie had expected. She had expected a court of at least a dozen people to surround Thayet as a social party at all times. Obviously she was wrong.

"Melanie, how are you?" Thayet stood in greeting as Ilene and Mel curtseyed. Buri winked at Ilene, waving her off, though she did not bother to stand herself.

"Very well, your Highness." Mel answered respectfully.

"Oh, please, Thayet." She said, waving her hand dismissively. Buri rolled her eyes at the Queen, "Please, have a seat- and _no_, Buri, I don't care about formality, all it does is give me a headache." Taking the remaining seat beside Buri, Mel smiled and felt herself beginning to relax. "I apologise," Thayet said once she was seated again, "but my husband cannot be here. He's gone off to deal with some rogue Dukes who have been less than kind to those under their care. You know Jon, he just can't help himself. He always needs a new adventure, even if he is getting that much older." She gazed off at a tree behind Mel but she could tell she was not really seeing it, lost in her memories as she was. Buri made a gagging noise to playfully bring Thayet back to the present.

"Oh hush, you." Thayet admonished, playfully smacking Buri's knee. Kit, unnoticed by the two older women snatched a cake from the tray, eyeing a pastry next. Mel smiled and turned her attention back to the older women.

"How is Raoul recovering?" Thayet asked, sipping the tea she had poured for herself. Buri smiled, winking at Mel.

"Just fine." She assured her friend, "I've made certain of it, trust me." Thayet laughed in her cup,

"I'm sure you have, my friend."

Mel allowed a small smile as Buri laughed along with her friend and looked down as Kit tugged on her skirts to get her attention, holding a pastry towards her _Eat, Dragon-child, you missed breakfast and I can't have you wasting away, now can I?_ Mel smiled wider, taking the pastry from the little dragon and nibbling on it.

Looking up again, Mel blushed, noticing that the two older women had watched the exchange curiously. Both had smiles upon their faces, however, as a sign of their kind look upon such a thing.

"Good day, Kitten." Thayet greeted the blue dragon. Kit whistled her own greeting in return, climbing up onto Mel's lap, much to her ire. If anything, she wished she could be less noticeable, to blend in with the background and remain un-noted. This dragon, however, seemed determined to make this impossible.

_We will have to work on this shyness of your Dragon-child,_ Kit whistled, nuzzling her chin gently with her snout, _Worry not. I will help, as will Buri and Thayet. _

"My, she certainly does like you, doesn't she?" Thayet commented and Buri nodded. "Well," Thayet announced suddenly, placing her tea on the table and clapping her hands together, "before the day draws too long, tell me all about your journey here, Melanie. Buri has given me her tale and I would like to compare notes." Mel glanced at Buri nervously who simply nodded and smiled so, without looking directly at the Queen, Mel told her side of the tale to the two women.

"And you've had no magical training, you say?" Thayet asked once she'd finished her telling. Mel nodded.

"And she's made this Lady Erica sound kind, Thayet. I swear, if ever there was a pig dressed in lace it was her. Never met someone so rude in all my life." Buri added with Kit whistling her own comments, not that they went understood by anyone but Mel, who simply smiled at the dragon.

"Yes, she sounds quite horrid." With a resigned sigh, Thayet shrugged her shoulders, "Unfortunately some nobility can be like that, especially when they have been away from the court and proper behaviour for a time. It really does give us a terrible name. I am sorry you had to experience that Melanie and I hope you don't hold it against the rest of us."

"I won't, I promise." Mel assured her, glancing up at her while stroking Kit's muzzle. Suddenly, Kit's ears perked up and she looked towards the entry of the garden as a young boy ran in.

He bowed abruptly to the Queen, almost toppling over as he tried to stop and bend at the same time. He handed a piece of parchment to the Queen who read over the spidery writing and frowned. She waved the boy away, though sparing him a small smile and turned to Buri and Mel.

"I must apologise Melanie but I'm going to have to cut this short. Buri, an ambassador from Carthak has arrived unexpectedly and he's requesting our presence immediately." She informed them hurriedly.

"He?" Buri asked, "Not Aly?" Thayet shook her head, looking grim. Buri sighed and pushed up from her seat, "Sorry Mel. Will you be able to find your way back to your room all right?" she asked as Thayet made towards the exit of the garden.

"Kit can show me if I get lost. I'll be fine." She stood and curtseyed to Thayet who smiled and waved distractedly before disappearing through the entry-exit of the garden with Buri following.

"Now what?" Mel wondered aloud once the courtyard was empty save Kitten and herself.

_Where would you like to go, Dragon-child? I will take you if you like,_ Kit offered.

"How about… I don't know, Kit. Surprise me?" she asked shyly. Mel had always loved surprises, not that she'd ever received any herself, but through watching people like Lady Erica get them she decided she would like her own surprise every now and again.

_Surprise it is then_, the dragon commented, slipping off her lap and trotting away. Before following, Mel snatched up two more pastries, crumbling one in her mouth as she went.


End file.
